


Guns in The Night (Hold Me Tight)

by StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword



Category: Riviera (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode 3x07 spoilers, F/M, Gun Violence, Loud noise trigger, Panic Attacks, blood trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword/pseuds/StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword
Summary: The gunshots rang out into the party, sending the crowd into a panic. Georgina stumbled back, eyes widening as she realized what was going on.Victor was dead.
Relationships: Georgina Ryland/Gabriel Hirsch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Guns in The Night (Hold Me Tight)

**Author's Note:**

> Was in an angst mood so I wrote this!

The gunshots rang out into the party, sending the crowd into a panic. Georgina stumbled back, eyes widening as she realized what was going on.

Victor was dead.

The screaming crowd are louder, making Georgina's ears ring and her heart race. She curled against the glass door, squeezing her eyes closed as a panic attack started. "Gabriel!" She whimpered, searching the escaping crowd for her best friend. "Gabri..."

She looked down the bridge. "..iel..." Dario and Cesar were sobbing over their father, with Alex laying a few feet away. Georgina's instincts slowly crept into her, and she ran over to help Alex. Her hands pressed against the wound on her abdomen, and Georgina looked into Alex's eyes. They were full of nothing but hatred and pain. "I'm sorry." Georgina whispered, drowned out by the screaming.

Ellen took over, and Georgina backed away. Blood stained her hands, and even if she couldn't see it she knew it stained her dress to. Tears welled in her eyes, blood pounding in her ears, hands shaking. Georgina found it hard to breath, and she just prayed Gabriel would come and get her already.

"GEORGINA!" Gabriel's voice cut through the screams like a sword. She turned, just in time to be engulfed in arms. His arms.

She didn't want to ruin his jacket, so she settled for burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Gabriel..." Georgina didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Gabriel's strong form kept her close, and he let out a shaky breath.

"I got you, Georgina." He whispered, "You won't get hurt. I'm here." Gabriel let her go, keeping a firm hand on her arm as he examined her hands. His face dropped into shock and slight horror, "Oh god..." He looked around, and everything seemed to click in his mind. Gabriel looked back at Georgina, and took her hand in his, even if it was stained with blood. "lets get you out of here, yeah?"

Georgina nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Gabriel was calm as he led her away from the party, towards the bridges that led to the main city. His hand firmly held onto hers, and she was happy to have his comforting touch. The screaming slowly faded into background noise, and Georgina rested her head on Gabriel's shoulder. "I'm scared." she admitted, looking down at her red stained hands, the red ooze still dripping off her fingers like paint.

Gabriel bit his lip and squeezed her palm, "I know..." He kissed her head comfortingly, "Cmon, lets get your hands cleaned up.." Georgina didn't respond as he led her to the closest shop. He went in, coming back with a water bottle and napkins. He gently washed off her hands, his touch light as a butterfly. Georgina's eyes filled with tears, and she rushed into his arms.

Gabriel let out a choked breath and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I got you..." He whispered, making Georgina sob. "I got you, love, its all alright now..."

"No its not!" She sobbed into his shoulder. His palm cradled her head, and she felt him start to cry.

"No...No its not..." He admitted, "But it is what it is, darling." He pulled away and shredded off his coat, wrapping it snugly around Georgina's shoulders. H offered one of his goofy smiles, even if it was tear stained. "Here, it'll keep you warm."

Georgina leaned against his chest, sniffling softly as the horrible night bled into early morning. Gabriel stayed there, lighting up a cigarette as he soothingly rubbed her arm. "Thank you..."

"For wha?" He said dorkily, balancing the cancer stick between his teeth.

Georgina kept hear head against his shoulder, looking up at him through her lashes. At this angle, with the sun silhouetting his grey hair and sharp features, he looked so calm. "For just...being here."

Gabriel turned his head slightly and smiled, taking his cigarette out of his mouth before pressing a soft kiss to Georgina's forehead. "Anything for you, darling.." He took a deep breath and looked at the paling sky. "Wanna get a drink?"

"Fuck yeah."


End file.
